Disgaea Halloween
by OverlordMao
Summary: Join the misadventures of the Disgaea cast as they experience the joys of Halloween. Bonus chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**Disgaea Halloween**

_**A/N: I know it's way too early for Halloween but I'm putting this on anyways, please enjoy the prologue.**_

It was a calm day in Evil Academy. The students wreaking havoc as usual, the teachers don't give a damn about teaching, pretty much the usual. Until now-

"Almaz, what the hell are you wearing?" The white haired demon asked.

As he stared at Almaz, he was wearing a blue sleeveless outfit with a blue scarf, and his hair is unusually blonde.

"It's a costume Mao. I'm dressed as Emil Castagnier for Halloween." Almaz replied. Mao was confused. "Ok two questions; Who the hell is Emil Castawhatever and what the hell is Halloween." He asked while rubbing his temples.

"Wow, how long you've been holed up in your room?" Raspberyl said as she walked in. Almaz sighed. "Halloween is a holiday where humans dress up in costumes and go trick or treating. And also, Emil Castagnier is a character in a game called Tales of Symphonia." He said.

"Trick or treating? What's that?" Mao said. "It's a two-way method; One, if you say "trick or treat", you get candy. But if they don't give you candy, you have to the "trick" as in throw tp at the house or egg it." Almaz explained.

Mao was intrigued. "Halloween huh? Sounds like fun." "Glad to hear it. So Beryl, What are you wearing for Halloween?" Almaz asked. "Well Sapphire and I talked about it and decided the we wear each other's clothes." Raspberyl replied. "O-oh the Princess said that?" Almaz said while blushing.

"So Mao, what are you wearing for Halloween?" Raspberyl asked. "Why the hell should I need a costume? I'm a demon, the humans won't know that I'm just a human wearing a costume." Mao replied.

"That's actually pretty clever." Almaz said. "No duh, that's an obvious choice for a demon to go trick or treating. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the Human World." Mao said as he left the room.

Almaz did nothing but feel worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." "He's Mao, the Human World will go to chaos by the time Mao goes trick or treating. I'm going to check on him in the mean time, Have fun trick or treating Almaz!" Raspberyl said. "You too Beryl" Almaz said.

Thus, begins the Disgaea Halloween Chronicles.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Aw crap, I need to focus on finishing this fic till the end of Halloween!**_

_**Mao: Then why didn't you work on it earlier?**_

_**Me: I was busy! I have to get a costume for a Halloween party!**_

_**Laharl: Or maybe you're just lazy to finish it.**_

_**Me: Don't make me kill you with a freaking baseball bat!**_

_**Prinny: While they're arguing, please enjoy this chapter dood.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nether Institute Evil Academy**

After Mao left his castle to go to the Human World, Almaz and Raspberyl go to the Human World to go trick or treating. Almaz went to find Sapphire so he could go trick or treating with her.

"I wonder where the Princess is?" Almaz said.

As he wander around the streets, he sees Raspberyl and her subordinates going from house to house getting candy. Her costume is Sapphire's usual combat princess outfit but smaller to fit her while her subordinates, Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick's costume is each other's clothing.

"Oh hey Almaz." She said. "Did you find Mao yet?" Almaz asked. "No, we haven't found him ever since we stepped in to the Human World. Knowing Mao, he would caused a lot of trouble for an Honor Student he is." Raspberyl replied. "Yeah, I guess your right." Almaz said. "Come on Almaz, join us in trick or treating." She said. Almaz nodded his head. as he walk with them.

As they walk through the streets, Sapphire caught up with Almaz and the others.

"Oh, hey Princess." Almaz said. "Hey, I thought you said we could dress as each other for Halloween." Raspberyl said.

"Oh that? I changed my mind, sorry." Sapphire said. Her costume consists of a fancy dress with a huge bow on it's back, a pair of fake demon wings, another bow tied around Sapphire's neck, a jeweled necklace, and a jeweled hairband to keep her hair tied back. "Do you like it? I've always wanted to be a demon princess for Halloween." She asked.

_**(A/N: Fancy dress, demon princess, hint hint?)**_

"It's beautiful princess." Almaz replied.

"As expected for these lovebirds, there's even love in the air in Halloween!" Raspberyl happily said. "Love prevails all My Lady!" Kyoko and Asuka said.

Almaz sweatdropped, then asked Sapphire. "By the way, have you seen Mao?"

"Mao? Come to think of it, I did see him on the other side of the neighborhood. Something about learning the ways of trick or treating." Sapphire replied.

Almaz nodded his head. "Okay thanks princess, I'm going to check on him." He said. "Wait for us Almaz!" Raspberyl said.

* * *

As they run through the streets, they saw Mao walking while carrying a bag of candy.

"There you are Mao. We've been looking all over you." Raspberyl said. "Yeah? Why do you care?" Mao said. "Because we're worried about you causing trouble in the Human World." Almaz said.

"Hmph, I didn't caused any trouble, I just learning how to "trick or treat" as part of my research." Mao said. "Research for what?" Almaz asked. "Research for human holidays idiot!" Mao replied.

"Then what do you call that?" Sapphire asked as she point at some of the damaged houses.

"What that? The humans won't give me candy so I had to do the "trick" method Fake-Hero told me." Mao said.

Almaz sweatdropped. "I just said throw toilet papers at their trees and throw eggs at their house. Not spraying graffiti and destroy their home." Almaz said.

"Mao that's not a trick, that's vandalism! That's a serious crime in the Human World!" Raspberyl exclaimed.

"So?" Mao just simply said.

"That means the Human World police might throw you in jail or even worse, they might suspect you for a real demon!" She said.

"Hmph, I'm not worried. Besides I would take them down before they even lay a hand on me!" Mao said.

"Maybe you should stick with the eggs and TP trick." Almaz said.

"Hell no! I won't do that lowly demon act!" Mao yelled.

"Do it or I'll bring out Mr. Chainsaw!" Sapphire threatened.

"Grr fine!" He said.

* * *

Over time, they continued trick or treating. While they got candy. Poor Almaz got asked by the same question.

"Young man aren't you a little old to go trick or treating?" An old lady asked.

Almaz sweatdropped. "Yes..."

Raspberyl and Sapphire kept an eye out on Mao in case if he ever make any trouble in the Human World. Sapphire kept threatening him to take out her chainsaw to scare him to listening to her.

* * *

Several hours later, they returned to Evil Academy to count their candy.

"Wow I can't believe I got the most!" Raspberyl said as she unload her bag of candy.

"Hmph I hardly got a lot. Damn humans..." Mao huffed.

"Please be careful not to eat too much My Lady." Kyoko said. "Yes, we don't want you to be sick from your duties My Lady." Asuka followed.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Raspberyl said.

"So, enjoying your buffet of sweets? Hyahyahyahyahyahya!" Champloo said as he walked in. He, too got the spirit of Halloween within him, his costume is no other then an ordinary chef suit as seen in resturants.

"Oh, Mr. Champloo! What are you doing here?" Almaz asked.

"I finished serving Halloween themed dish at a party in the Human World, then I decided to check the students who go trick or treating. And by the looks of it, you have a fair amount of treats you received from the humans. So eat up till your hearts content and enjoy it like a five star meal, hyahyahyahyahyahya. Boom!" He said as he walked out.

"Meh, I don't like eating candy anyway, I'm only doing it because I love causing mischief in the Human World!" Mao said.

"Well, today is a best night ever." Almaz said as he popped a piece of candy to his mouth.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Reimi: Happy Halloween!**_

_**Me: Uh Reimi, it's not Halloween yet.**_

_**Reimi: Oops sorry, got excited.**_

_**Aster: Typical as always, you tend to jump the gun.**_

_**Reimi: Hey shut up!**_

_**Me: Alright alright stop fighting you two. Hopefully I'll plan to update soon before Halloween till then...**_

_**Me & Reimi: Happy early Halloween!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Laharl's Netherworld.**

It was a quiet day in the Netherworld. The overlord, Laharl was sitting impatiently in the dining room for his dinner.

"Etna! Tell your Prinnies to hurry up with the food! I'm starving here!" Laharl shouted, awaiting for his response.

But there's nothing but silence in the castle...

Laharl slammed his fists to the table. "Etna! I said tell your Prinnies to get their ass moving and give me food!" Laharl yelled.

But again, silence. Laharl, finally lost his patience, got out of his seat and goes to the kitchen to unleash his wrath to the Prinnies.

He slammed the door open. "Prinnies! Hurry up with my food or so help me, I will unleash my Meteor Impact on you!" He shouted.

But to his surprise, the kitchen was empty. Not a single Prinny in sight. He then storm to Etna and Flonne's room.

He knock on the door. "Etna! Where the hell are your Prinny Squad?" Laharl asked. But there's no answer on the other said. Laharl popped a anime vein. "Etna! Answer me dammit!" He yelled. But there still no answer.

Laharl finally had it and blast the door open with his Overlord Wrath. Upon entering the room, he see's Etna and Flonne are nowhere in sight.

"The nerve of that-so they plan to leave me? Those backstabbing traitors, some vassal they are! I'd like to give them a piece of my mind!" Laharl shouted as he leave the room.

* * *

He runs to the Dimensional Gate and talk to the gate keeper, Elsa.

"Hey, do you know where my vassals went?" He asked.

"Vassals?" She replied.

"Etna and Love-Freak, do you know where they went?" He said.

"Oh, Lady Etna and Lady Flonne? They said they're going to the Human World go trick or treating." Elsa said.

"Trick or treating?" Laharl asked.

"Oh you didn't know? It's a human tradition for a holiday called Halloween." She explained.

"Holiday...that's why they left me to starve to death! Dammit! Take me to the Human World!" He exclaimed.

"As you wish." She said as she open the gate to the Human World.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laharl arrive at the Human World and began searching for Etna and Flonne. As he search around the neighborhood, he see's a wandering Prinny carrying a bag of candy walking towards him.

The Prinny see's him and shocked to see him. "Holy crap it's Master Laharl dood!" He exclaimed as he make a run for it. But Laharl grabbed him with his scarf.

"Uh h-hey Master Laharl dood...Happy Halloween! He nervously said. "Do you realize how pissed off I am right now?" He calmly said. "Tell me where's Etna or I will shove an Overlord Wrath up your penguin little ass!"

"Alright alright I'll tell you! Master Etna is in the other side of the neighborhood with Master Flonne! "The Prinny explained. "Please don't kill me dood..." He pleaded.

Laharl threw the Prinny all the way through the neighborhood. "Doooooooood!" The prinny said as he disappeared to the distance. An explosion is heard from where the Prinny is thrown. Laharl stormed to the other side of the neighborhood, knocking down human and demon trick or treaters in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etna and Flonne are going door to door to get candy. Etna's costume is a sexy witch costume consist of a black witch costume complete with a witch hat with a black bow and a somewhat revealing clothing and Flonne's costume is her old Angel Trainee outfit.

"Wow, look how much candy you've got Flonne! I'm a bit jealous of you!" Etna said as she point at Flonne's huge sack of candy.

"Really? Is it because of my costume?" Flone asked.

"Yeah, probably. The humans find you cute wearing that, they're probably perverts." Etna said.

"Etna don't say that! You can't judge them about how they act!" Flonne scolded.

"Hey I said probably." Etna said.

Etna and Flonne stopped walking and waited for the Prinnies to come back from their candy hunt and bring them candies when Laharl showed up and walk towards them.

"Oh, the Prince finally decided to go trick or treating with us." Etna said.

"Do you realized you guys left me in the castle without any freaking food! I nearly starve to death thanks to you!" Laharl exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest Prince. It's Halloween, come join us for trick or treating. In the meantime, you can get lots of candy from the humans." Etna said.

"Hmph whatever. Besides, how do you guys even know Halloween?" He asked.

"Easy, Mister Gordon showed us about Halloween and he said it's really fun!" Flonne said.

"Oh and by the way, you can't go trick or treating while looking like this." Etna said.

"Huh? What's wrong about what I'm wearing?" Laharl asked.

"It's Halloween Prince, you need a costume. Here let me help you." Etna said as she gets closer to Laharl.

"Wait, what are you doing? Why are getting closer to me? I need personal space here!" Laharl exclaimed. "Let go of me dammit!"

While Etna tries to force Laharl to wear a costume, Flonne just stand there in confusion.

* * *

A few minutes later of struggling and some cursing, Etna finally put a costume on Laharl. His costume is a huge Prinny suit.

"There, it's not so bad isn't it Prince?" Etna said.

"I swear, if you even dare take a picture of me and post it Youtube, Facebook, or any other crap, I. Will. Make. Your. Life. Miserable!" Laharl threatened.

"Ok I won't." Etna said. "Come on, let's go to where there is a lot of candy!"

"Fine." Laharl said. as they walk down the streets to resume their trick or treating nights.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: *snaps a photo of Laharl in a Prinny costume* Muhahahaha! He will never know...*evil grin***_

_**Emil: That's sadistic you know that?**_

_**Reimi: Hey Emil, look behind you!**_

_**Emil: Huh?*turn around***_

_**Reimi:*cross her arms in an X-shape and dressed as Don Kanonji* BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Emil: AH!*fall back in shock***_

_**Reimi: Hahahaha!**_

_**Emil: That's not funny Reimi!**_

_**Me: Yeah he's right...it's hilarious!**_

_**Emil: TT^TT**_

_**Me: Only a few more to end this fic till the end of Halloween, till then, see ya next time...for now...muhahahaha!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Veldime**

It was a peaceful day in Veldime. After the defeat of the Fake Zenon, the curse over Veldime has been lifted and everyone was changed back to normal. One day in Holt Village, Adell returned home from his training when he see's Taro, Hanako, and Rozalin discussing about something.

"Okay, now we need to figure out whose costume will be on Halloween." Hanako said.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Adell said as he joined the discussion.

"Oh hey Adell, we're talking about Halloween tonight. Right now, we're discussing about whose dressing as who for Halloween." Hanako said.

"Okay, and how did Roz even learn Halloween anyway?" Adell asked.

"We taught her." Hanako replied.

"Yeah, I thought it's a lowly tradition that people in Veldime celebrate, but they told me it's going to be fun so I decided to join in." Rozalin said.

"So who you gonna be Rozy?" Hanako asked.

"Hm...I was thinking I'm going to be Prism Pink. But then again I want to be somewhat more elegant, I can't decide..." Rozalin said.

"Come on, all you have to do is to be yourself and dress as someone for this year's Halloween!" Hanako said.

"Okay. Then I decided I'm going to be Prism Pink this Halloween." Rozalin said.

"I'm going to be a skull for Halloween!" Taro said.

Hanako shook her head. "Oh Tardo Tardo Tardo...you know we agreed you could be a cow for Halloween." She said.

"Huh? But I never sai-"

"Anyways, what are you going to be for Halloween Adell?" Hanako interrupted.

"Why should I wear a costume? I'm too old for it." Adell said.

"Aw come on...Rozy's old and she's going trick or treating!" Hanako said.

"Yeah you could at least give it a try!" Taro said.

"What was that word you people say? Oh yeah, don't knock it till you try it." Rozalin said.

"I went trick or treating a long time ago, and I'm too old for it now, it's not my style anymore." Adell said.

Adell's Mom overhears the conversation and decided to join in. "Oh come on, have some Halloween spirit inside of you."

Pressured by everyone to make him participate, Adell finally gave in. "Alright alright I'll do it. If you guys stop pressuring me but you're not forcing me to wear that Prism Ranger outfit!." He said.

"Then what do you want to be for Halloween then?" Rozalin asked.

"Hang on, I'm going to the house to do something." Adell said as he went inside his house.

"I wonder if he's making a costume." Taro said.

"Hey, he's improvising a costume, he's definitely needs one." Hanako said.

* * *

Later that night, Rozalin, Hanako, and Taro is waiting for Adell to catch up. Rozalin's costume is a Prism Pink costume, handmade by herself, with the help of Hanako and Adell's Mom. Hanako's costume is a resemblance to Etna's usual outfit, and Taro, dispite his disagreement, his costume is a cow.

"Man what's taking Adell so long? We're about to start trick or treating without him!" Hanako said.

"Maybe he decided not to join us for trick or treating." Rozalin said.

"No way, you know what Adell said, he will join us for Halloween, he never go back from his word, you know him." Hanako said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys." Adell said as he caught up with the other. His costume is a vampire outfit, complete with a black cloak and vampire fangs.

"Hmph, about time you showed up." Rozalin huffed.

"Shut up, my mom have to get me something to store candy so she decided to get me this cheap plastic bag for the candy." Adell said. "Besides, I have to help my mom to set up for the party."

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the night then." Rozalin said.

Adell, Rozalin and the others started their trick or treating night in Veldime. As they get many candy from the neighbors in Holt Village, they run in some familiar faces in Veldime.

"Oh, Sir Adell, Lady Rozalin, fancy meeting you here zam." A young kunoichi said.

The young kunoichi, Yukimaru, Axel, and her brother, Fubuki, meet up with Adell and the others. Yukimaru's costume consists of a light purple jacket with white sleeves, a forehead protecter around her neck, and a pair of contact lenses that make her eyes white and pupiless. Fubuki's costume is a dark cloak with red clouds all over them, a forehead protecter with a large scratch mark going across the plate, and two thin lines apart from his nose. And Axel is pretty much wearing the same clothes he usually wear.

"Uh Axel? Shouldn't you be wearing a costume? I mean it's Halloween and you pretty much need one." Adell said.

"What are you talking about? I am wearing a costume, it's my Dark Hero costume!" Axel proudly said.

Adell, Rozalin, and pretty much everyone sweatdropped when they heard about Axel's costume.

"By the way, where's Tink?" Adell asked.

"Tink? I never seen him all day." Rozalin said.

"Knowing that pervert, he's probably at some party flirting some women." Hanako said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Well, shall we resume our night of trick or treating zam?" Yukimaru said.

Everyone nodded and continued their night getting candy. door by door, Adell and the others got some candy while Adell unfortunately got asked by the same question on each house he passed.

"Adell, aren't you a bit too old for Halloween?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I got asked by the same question." Adell said.

Rozalin let out a small giggle after hearing Adell got asked by the same question. Axel tried to give each person they get candy with an autograph which they awkwardly accept it.

* * *

After several hours of trick or treating, they decided to go back to Adell's house to join the party for the remainder of time.

"I can't wait to see how many candy I got!" Hanako happily said. "Maybe I get more than Tardo!"

"Y-yeah let's just wait and see." Taro said.

"You know Adell, after participating in such a event, I actually enjoy this holiday." Rozalin said.

"Yeah, glad to hear it." Adell said. "Come on, let's go enjoy the last of our night."

"Yeah!" Hanako happily said as she run inside the house.

"Wait for me!" Taro followed.

"Yukimaru, be careful not to eat to much...it's hazardous to your health." Fubuki said.

"Yes zam!" Yukimaru replied as she followed Taro inside.

Adell, Rozalin, and the others went inside to party the night out.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Me: Yeah! just one more chapter till I end this Halloween fic!**

**Reimi: Yay for the next chapter, it's gonna be a huge Halloween ****party in OverlordMao's house!**

**Me: What? No! There's no room for the entire freaking cast for Disgaea in my house! Instead, the party takes place in Nether Institute Evil Academy!**

**Reimi: That works too!**

**Mao: Not for me! How the hell an I going to fund all this in Evil Academy!**

**Me: You can just use most of the funds in the classroom assembly.**

**Mao: Fine, but I expect to see my slaves to work over time and that means you Fake Hero!*points to Almaz***

**Almaz: Yes Lord Mao...**

**Valbatoze: And don't forget to see us as a guest appearance for the party.**

**Me: Wait what? How did you guys get in?**

**Fuuka: Your front door was open.**

**Valbatoze: And I expect to see sardines in your party!**

**Me:**_***sweatdrop***_**Alright fine I'll get the sardines for the party. Yes, I will include the casts of the upcoming game Disgaea 4 for the party so I'll update before or by Halloween so till then...**

**Reimi: Happy Halloween!**

**Me: Not yet Reimi...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: Well, that took me a couple of hours but it's done. Here is the grand finale of this holiday fic. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or Tsunami Bomb**_

**Chapter 4: Disgaea Halloween Cast Party**

It was an exciting night in the Nether Institute Evil Academy. Demons and Overlords from different Netherworlds come here with variety of costumes to Evil Academy to attend this once in a lifetime event. As the party started, everyone mingled with each other while some start off with a drunken brawl.

"Wow, this place is packed with demons I don't know of." Almaz said as we walk around.

"So many overlords from different Netherworlds...I wonder which will I experiment on?" Mao said as he took a bite on a Halloween cookie, but he stopped eating it as he says it's too sweet. His costume is consist of only a vampire cloak, despite his disagreement, he was forced to wear a costume for the party by Raspberyl and Sapphire, with Sapphire being the greater "influence" on him.

Mao gazed upon a pile of sardine cans. "Who the hell ordered sardines for the party? Who would want to eat Prinny food anyway?" He said.

"Those are for me." A voice said.

Mao turned around and see's a demon with pale skin, another demon with long silver hair and a bushy tail, and a human girl wearing a blue jacket and a Prinny hat.

"These are not Prinny food, these are a delicacy." He said.

"Who the hell are you and why do you like those piece of crap?" Mao asked.

"His name is lord Valbatoze and they are not piece crap, according to Val." The silver haired demon said.

"Yes, like Fenrich said, they are not piece of crap, they are my nutritious source for my powers." Valbatoze said.

"So I'm taking that you're an Overlord who loves eating fish?" Mao said.

"No, I'm just a Prinny care taker in another Netherworld prison called Hell." Valbatoze said.

Mao burst out laughing. "Muhahaha! How pathetic! That would be sad if you were a main character in the upcoming game!" Mao blurted.

"Apparently, sardine breath here is the main character for Disgaea 4." The Prinny girl said.

Mao froze in utter disbelief then respond angrily. "Are you freaking serious! That fish eating Prinny baby sitter is the new main character for the upcoming sequel!" He exclaimed.

"Apparently, Fuuka is correct." Vaabatoze calmly said.

"What's with all the shouting Mao?" Raspberyl asked as she, Almaz, Sapphire, Kyoko, and Asuka walk up to him.

"That guy is the next main character for the upcoming sequel!" Mao said.

"Really? All that because of a title?" Raspbeyl half-heartedly said.

"He's just a Prinny care taker! He's not fit to be a main character!"

"Hey, he may be the Prinny care taker from Hell, but wait till you see his full power when you play Disgaea 4!" Fenrich said.

"Please don't flatter me Fenrich." Valbatoze said.

Almaz stared at Fuuka. "So uh, nice costume." He said.

"What costume?" She asked.

"The Prinny costume your wearing." Almaz said.

"Wait this? It's not a costume." Fuuka replied.

"Huh? It's not?" Almaz asked.

"Yes, she was going to become a Prinny, but we kinda ran out of Prinny skins so we have to put a jacket and a Prinny hat on her so yeah, her transformation was done halfway." Valabatose explained.

"Wow is the Human World that corrupt?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes." Valbatoze replied.

Raspberyl gazed at Valabatose. "Judging by you looks, are you a vampire?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes I am. I can't suck blood anymore though." Valbatoze replied.

"Why not?" Sapphire asked.

"Once Disgaea 4 come out, you'll find out soon." Valbatoze said.

Meanwhile, Adell was walking around with Rozalin. His costume is now a pair of wolf ears and a tail because Rozalin thinks the costume personally match him.

"Tell me again why do I need to change costume?" He asked.

"Because, a werewolf personally matches you, their so wild and barbaric just like you, while vampires are much more sophisticated than werewolves." Rozalin replied.

Adell sweatdropped. "Hey, don't compare me to them, I'm not a monster you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rozalin said as they continued walking.

Meanwhile, Etna and Flonne were talking when Flonne see's Laharl standing near the food table. His costume is now a ninja costume because his Prinny costume was destroyed by "accident".

Flonne walked up to him. "Laharl, why are you standing near the food table? Don't you like the party?" She asked.

"Hmph, the party is okay, but I'm not a party demon." Laharl replied.

"Aww, whats wrong? Are you shy from talking to strangers?" Etna teased.

"Shut up Etna! It's not like that!" Laharl retorted.

"Laharl you can at least have fun for one night." Flonne said.

"Yeah, not the kind of fun you had for killing people." Etna said.

"Alright fine, I'll have "fun" for one night." He said.

As time passed, a band called Tsunami Bomb came up to the stage.

"Hello Evil Academy! We are the Tsunami Bomb!" The lead vocalist, named Emily Whitehurst shouted. "Hit it!"

The Tsunami Bomb played The Invasion from Within.

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_I'm caught! I cannot kick them out_

_Their claws are wrapped around my throat and they are squeezing tighter_

_Insanity is coming over me_

_Their every wish is my command_

_No way out!_

_I'll feed them, you too!_

_They're gonna take control of you!_

_You'll know when they have got you trapped_

_Everything looks cloudy and you feel like you're on fire_

_Inhabited, I wish that I were dead_

_My blood has turned from red to black_

_No way out!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

The demons started rocking out to the music while Flonne covered her ears while hearing it, Laharl on the other hand, has taking a liking to the song.

_When they come for you_

_They see right through your flesh and bones for soon you'll be their home_

_They know deep inside, the things you can't try to hide_

_No hope after the first bite_

_Look out, 'cause they are onto you_

_They'll cut you open, crawl inside and you'll be lost forever_

_Don't try to run, 'cause you're the chosen one_

_The world is gone, no turning back_

_No way out!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy inside of me!_

_Enemy!_

The crowd burst out cheering and applauding as the Tsunami Bomb take a bow.

"Thank you Evil Academy! We'll be here all night! Happy Halloween and good night!" The vocalist shouted.

The audience screamed for joy as Flonne stopped covering her ears.

"Gee that was kind of loud, how can you stand hearing it Laharl?" Flonne asked.

"What do you mean? I like that song,it has a punkish feeling that some demons like." Laharl said.

"What Prince was saying, he likes punk rock, heavy metal songs. it's his favorite music genre." Etna explained.

"Ohhhh." Flonne simply said. Etna sweatdropped. "Hey Prince, I have to prepare something so I won't be back for a while." She said.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Laharl said.

Etna leaves the building as Laharl and Flonne continued having fun 'till the end of the party.

As the party goes on, Mao and Raspberyl came up to the stage and make his announcement.

"Thank you all for coming to this party! We hope you enjoyed it!" Raspberyl said with a smile. "Yeah, I hope you all stayed long enough because this party will end with a blast!" Mao said.

The crowd murmured in confusion of what Mao meant.

"Wait he's not gonna..." Almaz said. Obviously thinking about the bad things about Mao.

Meanwhile outside the campus, Etna is holding a switch that triggers an ignition to several rockets with Prinnies tied on.

"Hanako, is that all the Prinnies?" She asked.

"Yep, that's all of them!" Hanako said as she tied the last Prinny to a rocket.

"Are you crazy dood! I know you tortured us for a long time but isn't this taking too far!" The Prinny exclaimed.

"Nope!" Etna simply replied.

"Your so cold dood..." The Prinny said.

"I know you are but what am I?" She asked. "And don't you dare say I'm a flat chested witch!"

The Prinny said nothing.

"Good, the fireworks will start in about...now!" She said as she flipped the switch.

Multiple rockets have ignited and blast off to the sky.

"Doooooooooood!" Those were the Prinnies last words before they exploded into the sky, making Prinny and Halloween themed designs. The crowd stared in awe and amazement as they see the fireworks.

"Phew, I thought he's actually about to destroy this school..." Almaz said.

"Hmph, I was expecting an explosion from the campus." The Diez Gentleman, Salvatore said. Her costume is a military general costume.

"Yes but you got to admit, the fireworks display is amazing." The sophomore, Master Big Star said as he's wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Wow, pretty!" Flonne says in amazement.

"I got to admit, Etna did a pretty good job making those fireworks.

Elsewhere in the campus, Adell and Rozalin watch the fireworks show from afar.

"Wow, isn't that a wonderful display Adell?" Rozalin asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Adell replied.

As the fireworks ended, Mao continue his speech.

"Hope you all enjoyed that display, this party will end 'till the end of Halloween!" Mao said.

"And 'till then, Happy Halloween everyone!" Raspberyl shouted as the audience burst out in cheers.

The party lasted around the next morning...

**The End**

_**Me: Yeah how did you like that?**_

_**Reimi: Woohoo never ending party!**_

_**Emil: Uh Reimi, you do realize the party ends at the end of Halloween?**_

_**Aster: Let her have her fun, you don't to ruin her happy time do you?**_

_**Emil: Well, no...**_

_**Me: Well, hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic, I put a lot of effort in it!**_

_**Sven: Uh no you don't, all you do is play video games and eat junk food all day.**_

_**Me: *smacks him in the head with a baseball bat***_

_**Sven: *falls unconscious, with a bloodied head***_

_**Me: Ignore him.**_

_**Reimi: Can I say it now?**_

_**Me: Sure, it's time.**_

_**Reimi: Yay!**_

_**Me: This is OverlordMao signing off, till then...**_

_**Me & Reimi: Happy Halloween!**_

_**Me: Good night everyone!**_


	6. Bonus Chapter

_**A/N: Yeah I know I already finished this fic, but please enjoy this bonus chapter for this year's Halloween.**_

_**Warning: Contains spoilers so read at your own risk**_

* * *

**-Bonus Chapter: Hades-**

* * *

It was a rather quiet day in Hades. The Prinny Instructor, Valvatorez aka former Tyrant was instructing the new Prinnies(and Nemo) as usual and Fenrich is serving his master as always. It has become rather...boring until we see the supposed Prinny, Fuka, wearing somthing unusual rather than her Prinny hat and jacket, Desco, Artina, and Emizel walked up to Valvatorez and Fenrich.

"Lass, what are you wearing and why aren't you in uniform?" Valvatorez said as he turn around.

"Relax Valzy, it's a costume. Today is Halloween!" Fuka happily said as her costume is Sailor Moon.

"Halloween huh? I've heard of that holiday." Valvatorez said.

"Yeah, it's where humans dressed up in costumes and go "trick or treating" right?" Emizel said.

"Oh that's right, the holiday where humans dress up as vampires, werewolves and whatnot." Valvatorez said.

"Yeah and we're asking you if you want to come with us on a trick or treating spree." Fuka said.

"Oh please, as if Lord Val wants to go with you idiots on a "trick or treating" spree wearing some ridiculous costume, he has Prinnies to train." Fenrich said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh come on Fenfen you're no fun, let him go on holiday break!" Fuka said.

"Yeah Mr. Fenfen, you're no fun!" Desco followed.

"I agree with them Mr. Werewolf, let Mr. Vampire go on a holiday break!" Artina said.

Fenrich gives off a low growl in anger. "If it wasn't for my Lord, I would've killed you all!" He said.

"Oh relax Fenrich, I'm already done training the Prinnies. Besides I've always wanted to try and enjoy this holiday the humans are celebrating." Valvatorez said.

Fenrich was surpised by Valvatorez's word. "My Lord! You not gonna-"

"So you're really are going with us? All right I knew you can't say no!" Fuka said happily.

"Yay Mr. Valzy is going with us!" Desco replied happily.

"Yes, but first, I need a costume. It's always this holiday's tradition to wear a costume to be in spirit! Come Fenrich we need to get into our costumes!" Valvatorez said.

"Yes. All is for my Lord..." Fenrich as he bowed and then followed him.

"Yeah Valzy's right, if you guys want to be in the spirit of Halloween, you guys have to wear a costume!

Emizel shrugged. "Well yeah but we're demons, does it really matter if we wear a costume or not?" He asked.

Fuka then give off her trademark point at Emizel. "It doesn't matter if you're a demon or angel or not, if you're not wearing a costume, then you don't have any spirit for Halloween!" She said proudly.

"Yeah Big Sis is right, that's why Desco is going to be a final boss for Halloween!" Desco said. "Well originally Desco is going to be Big Sis since Desco can't decide."

Emizel sweatdropped. "Okay okay I get it geez."

"So anyways, what are you wearing for Halloween?" Fuka asked.

"Well I dunno. I guess I'll think of one later." Emizel replied.

"Okay, what about you Miss Artina?"

"Well, I think I'll go as an angelic nurse who helps the weak." Artina said.

"Okay then it's settled, let's get you guys into your costumes!" Fuka said.

"Okay Big Sis!" Desco replied happily.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the D4 group(excluding Valvatorez) meet up at the dimensional gate, with Emizel wearing a black suit with white patterns on the shoulders, his hair was dyed black with white stripes on the left, and is wearing yellowish contact lenses. Desco's costume is simply a recoloration to match Des X, Fenrich cosplays as Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, complete with red coat, sword, and red and green contact lens in his eyes, and Artina's costume is an angelic nurse complete with a nurse outfit, and halo.

"Man where is Valzy? We're about to go without him!" Fuka said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Calm down lass, Lord Val is just finishing putting up his costume." Fenrich said.

"Hey look, there he is now." Emizel said as he spotted Valvatorez from the distance.

"And what is Mr. Valzy wearing?" Desco asked.

As Valvatorez walked up to the group, Emizel, Fuka, and Desco gave him a blank stare, Fenrich just simply facepalmed, and Artina giggled a bit as Valvatorez's costume is a giant sardine.

"My Lord, really?" Fenrich said in disappointment.

"What? What's wrong?" Valvatorez said.

"Are you really going out wearing like that?" Fenrich asked.

"Well of course, Fenrich. This is my desired costume I'm going for Halloween!" Valvatorez said with pride.

"I can't approve that my Lord..." Fenrich said.

"Why not?" Valvatorez asked.

"I can't let anyone from the Human world laugh at you! It'll hurt your reputation!" Fenrich exclaimed.

"Well I had to agree with Fenrich here but, aren't you a vampire Valvatorez?" Emizel asked.

"Yes your point, rascal?" Valvatorez replied.

"Well why don't you wear your old Tyrant outfit? At least that counts as a costume right?" Emizel said.

"As much I hate to admit it, I agree with the whelp." Fenrich said.

"My old outfit back in my Tyrant days? Why didn't I think of that?" Valvatorez said.

"I dunno, maybe you had fish in your head while you're still picking a costume?" Emizel said sarcastically.

"Either that, I'd like to see Mr. Vampire's Tyrant outfit again. I haven't seen that look 400 years ago." Artina said.

"You know, I'd like to see what Valzy looks like 400 years ago too." Fuka said.

"Ohh Desco wants to know too!" Desco said.

"Well if you guys insist, then I'll go get my old outfit! You guys can go without me, I can't have you guys slow down and miss your Halloween fun." Valvatorez said.

"Okay later Valzy!" Fuka said.

"Let me help you find your old Tyrant clothes my Lord." Fenrich said.

"Well, if you insist Fenrich." Valvatorez said as he and Fenrich go and get his old Tyrant outfit.

Fuka, Desco, Emizel, and Artina then proceeded to go to the Human world via dimensional gate. After they arrive at the Human World, Valvatorez and Fenrich quickly catches up to them.

"Hey, sorry if we took too long." Valvatorez casually said.

Fuka, Emizel, and Desco all stare at Valvatorez in awe. "Whoa, that's what you look like as a Tyrant? You look like one of those vampires from the old horror movies!" Fuka said.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen your Tyrant looks Mr. Vampire." Artina said.

"Please, don't flatter me too much. Let's just focus on our night okay?" Valvatorez said.

"Okay let's get some candy!" Fuka shouted with excitement.

"Okay Big Sis!" Desco said.

"Lead the way Lass." Valvatorez said.

The D4 group then sets off to visit every house in the neighborhood, gathering candies in every house. As they walk around the block, a familiar Dark Hero shows up an walks to them.

"Hey hey guys, fancy meeting you here!" The Dark Hero, Axel said.

"Great, what's that idiot doing here?" Fenrich muttered.

"President Axel? What are you doing here in the Human world?" Valvatorez asked.

"And why are you not wearing any costume?" Fuka followed.

Axel stepped back in "surprise". "What? Me? Not wearing any costume? Please, I am wearing a costume for you see, this is my Dark Hero costume! Surely your eyes are too blind to see it but it's okay, I forgive you guys." Axel replied smugly.

The D4 group sweatdropped. "Anyways shouldn't you be doing your duties as president, Axel?" Emizel spoke up.

"Hey it's Halloween, even the Netherworld President like me deserves a break after all the hard work I've given." Axel said.

"I doubt that you hardly even do anything..." Emizel muttered quietly.

"Anyways I have to go now, I have a concert to attend to. Can't keep my fans waiting ya know? Okay later!" Axel said as he leave the group.

"Since when did that idiot have human fans?" Fenrich said.

"Who knows? But lets continue our night in Halloween shall we?" Valvatorez replied.

"Yeah, we can't have a simple moron slow us down, let's move on!" Fuka shouted proudly.

They nodded their heads in agreement and continue to visit every house, receiving many treats in every visit. Valvatorez, much to his enjoyment, received a couple of gummy fishes in his bag.

* * *

After a couple hours of trick or treating, they returned back to Hades to evaluate their newly collected stash.

"Alright then, anyone who's willing to trade candies, speak up now!" Fuka said.

"Alright, anyone have these candy sardines, I'm willing to trade the rest of my unwanted treats!" Valvatorez said.

Emizel sweatdropped. "He really loves sardines, even though it's candy, does he?" He said.

"You know my Lord, his love for sardines is immeasurable." Fenrich calmly replied.

"I think I have one in my pile Mr. Vampire." Artina said.

"Really? Well what do you want for it?" Valvatorez asked.

"Well, for this bag of candy sardines, you owe me three kisses!" Artina teased.

"Ooh one bag equals three kisses, I can feel the love between him and Miss Artina already!" Fuka said happily.

"Desco can feel it too!" Desco said.

Fenrich gave Artina a death glare. "Do that and I'll kill you Thief Angel!" He threatened.

"Oh relax Mr. Werewolf, I meant three pieces of chocolate called kisses." Artina siad.

"It's a deal, I'll take it!" Valvatorez said as he takes three hersheys kisses from his pile which Artina happily accepts.

"You know, it's still Halloween night, and Axel did mention he's having a concert." Fuka said.

"Yeah, so?" Emizel said.

"So why don't we go to his concert? Sure beats sitting around counting candies you know." Fuka suggested.

"Well the lass got a point there." Valvatorez agreed.

"Fine, I guess we'll spend the rest of our night listen to Axel." Emizel said.

"Alright then it's settled, to the Human world!" Fuka shouted as she gets up and marched towards the Dimensional gate. Desco, Emizel and Artina followed suit.

"You know Fenrich, this is a rather exciting night of our lives." Valvatorez said. "No wonder humans enjoy this holiday, rather than our last adventure to turn the entire world into Hades, they don't seem to fear us demons in this holiday."

"Well, it is Halloween my Lord, humans and demons seem to get together and go cause various mischief all over the Human world." Fenrich said. "Just don't forget about your job as Prinny Instructor."

"Yes, I know Fenrich." Valvatorez said. "Let's get going, don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yes. ...All is for my Lord." Fenrich said he gave a small bow to Valvatorez.

Valvatorez and Fenrich then go to the Human world and catch up to Fuka and the others to Axel's concert to spend the rest of their Halloween night off.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

_**A/N: And that's it for this bonus chapter, Happy Halloween guys!**_


End file.
